


Grounded

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike picks on Xander and gets grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

_**Grounded**_  
Disclaimer: BtVS is owned by Joss Whedon and many more… we know I don’t own due to the lack of slash in the show… such a pity.  
A/N:A Special Thanks to [](http://drivven.livejournal.com/profile)[**drivven**](http://drivven.livejournal.com/) who beta'd. Not very happy with this because it's so short... but it's better than nothing.

Xander laid on the ground with a faint grimace on his face. This wasn't how he expected the day to go. True he had expected to wind up in Spike's arms, but not while he was laying there...

"Shush pet, you're going to pull through this." Spike whispered while running his fingers through sable locks.

"It's really bad isn't it?"

"Yeah pet it is... but you're going to pull through, you have to yeah?"

"Looks like you're going to get a nibble after all, just not the way you were thinking. Sorry about that."

"Xan... what the hell are you talking about?"

" I think, I'm going to die this time."

"Get up you great big git, you won't die from being sit on by an Ele'kant."

"But it was huge... and... it farted!"

"Yeah, I know, I can smell it. I did warn you not to throw that burrito at it didn't I."

"How was I supposed to know it would turn it into a gaseous weapon of mass nose destruction?"

"Because I told it to you."

"No, you said don't throw it. You never once gave the reason! Besides, I was trying to keep it from mating with you."

"You daft bugger it wasn't trying to mate with me. It was asking for directions."

"So sitting on me was... what? A thank you?"

"No, it was responding to your challenge."

"A bean burrito was a challenge?"

"Course it was. Now if it had been nachos it would have meant you were asking for it's hand in marriage."

"Now I know your shitting me."

"Would I do that?"

"Often. I think it's your favorite past time."

"Tch, you wound me."

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't help me up. I need to go home, shower, and burn these clothes."

"Finally! If I had known that all it would take to get that damned thing burned was a little fart I would have hunted down an Ele'kant earlier" Spike said while hauling Xander to his feet.

"You're evil Spike... you know that thing I do with my tongue?"

"Vampire... hmm which one?"

"The one that you say let's you catch a glimpse of heaven?"

"Oh yeah, like that one."

"Oh, I am so glad that you do! Want to know why?" Xander said with a small smile on his face.

"Think I know why. Come on let's race back home and see who's on top tonight."

"I really don't think you understand Spike."

"Sure I do pet. You want to go home and do that before we shag." Spike said triumphantly.

"Did I ever once mention shagging?"

"Didn't have to did you. You're easy to read."

"Spike... I said go home... shower... burn these clothes."

"Then shag."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of getting roaring drunk, passing out, then right after I wake up begging Willow for a memory spell. I really do not want to remember what happened to me tonight."

"Oi! No where in that equation do you mention shagging."

"Noticed that did you?"

"'Course I did. Why wasn't shagging in the equation?"

"Oh, well that would be because you are grounded from sex for one week."

"What the fuck?!? Why?"

"For picking on me... again. Maybe it will teach you to think before you speak."

"What the hell am I supposed to do for a week?"

"Oh I dunno... catch up on sleep, watch that soap opera you like so much. Oh here's a novel idea! You can try cleaning the apartment! If you do a really good job of it maybe you can talk me into shortening your grounding."

"That's just evil mate."

"Boyfriend of a vampire. I think he's rubbing off on me."

"Am not. Wouldn't be complaining if I were" The blond grumbled.

"Not like that you pervert. Come on let's go home and get me de-stinked."

"You go... I'm going to go and kill an Ele'kant. Damned thing took away my favorite past time."

"Have fun! I'll see you in the morning" Xander sing-songed as he watched Spike walk away. God but he loved to wind Spike up. It made sex so much more interesting. Especially after a kill. Now time for a shower... hopefully he could get rid of all this smell before Spike got back.

~Fin~


End file.
